Chain Reaction
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: It was like a chain reaction. From the voice, to the lips, to the kiss, to the shocking feelings. How will Lloyd deal with all of this? Zelloyd rated M to be safe for now revamped


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters or anything related.

**S.Z:** Well I've decided to repost this fanfiction because I thought it deserved it be resurrected and finished. I've left the first chapter as it was when I wrote it almost two years ago, but I fixed some mistakes and I added in some words where I felt should have been. So I hope you guys enjoy the revamped first chapter and also the rest of the chapters to come. I promise you all that I won't leave Chain Reaction unfinished this time. Happy Reading :)

**Chain Reaction**

**Chapter One: Enjoying…**

After all of this time, it was Lloyd. It was Lloyd that had taught him most, it was Lloyd who had understood him, it was Lloyd that he touched the most and after all of the females in the world, it was Lloyd that could never escape his thoughts…

Was it obvious that Zelos was in love?

Here he stood on Lloyd's doorstep, after everything that he said and done, after everything was all over and the world was one yet again, Zelos was ready to spill out everything. He was ready to put his heart on the line for this and willing to receive any reaction Lloyd would make. Zelos was prepared for all of this…

**Knock, knock, knock**

Three knocks and Lloyd answered the door. Turned out Dirk was out for the night.

"Zelos…!" said Lloyd happily surprised. He may have seemed not to care for Zelos too much, but he was still happy to see a friendly face, especially one he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey man!" said Zelos in only a way he could pull off.

"Come in…"

Zelos went in the house and Lloyd offered him a seat on the couch. Zelos graciously took the offer and made himself comfortable, he was gonna have to, considering what he was about to do.

Lloyd came and sat down beside him, giving him a glass of water and drinking his own.

"So Lloyd…" said Zelos after a mouthful "How have things been going with you?"

"Good, I got Genis a girlfriend for himself, and she found Colette a boyfriend, who found Presea a boyfriend who found Regal a fiancée, who found Raine a boyfriend who found a boyfriend for Sheena…"

Zelos had a funny shocked look on his face. Talk about chain reaction…

"So I take it you're single then…" said Zelos.

"Heh, heh obviously, sadly the chain reaction never affected me..." laughed Lloyd.

In Zelos' head, angels sang. That was one thing cleared up, now for the rest.

"And what about you mister man whore… I take it you always have a date…"

"You're wrong on that one, haven't had a date since before going on that journey with you all…"

"Oh my God…! Are you serious? I can't believe that one…"

The glasses of water emptied and the conversation was going well, very well to be exact and Zelos was edging closer to Lloyd with every word. Lloyd obviously didn't know how close Zelos actually was until of course he felt Zelos whisper in his ear…

"You know Lloyd…" said Zelos in a low husky voice "…you deserve a lot better in this world…"

The whole thing sent a shiver through Lloyd. It was like a chain reaction. The voice, led to the chill which led to Lloyd's beating heart, and now to Zelos' actions and words.

Zelos reached his hand to Lloyd's face and pushed it slightly to make Lloyd look at him. Zelos caressed Lloyd's cheek which made him blush and act confused.

"Lloyd… I came here to tell you that I love you… I'm seriously in love with you…" said Zelos compassionately.

Lloyd's heart began to beat faster, which led to a redder face, which led to him realising that Zelos was leaning in for a kiss, which led him to feeling Zelos' lips on his, which led his eyes to closing, which led him to relaxing… relaxing… relax-wait! What was going on here?

Lloyd pushed Zelos away. He sprung up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"I was, I thought…" stuttered Zelos, a bit frightened.

"Don't was or thought! Get out of my house!"

"What…? But…"

"No buts…! Just LEAVE!"

Lloyd made his point clear and a very sad Zelos left that evening, leaving a very confused Lloyd sitting on his couch thinking hard about what had just happened.

It turns out Lloyd got frightened as well…

It was like a chain reaction, but it turned out it was a chain reaction he enjoyed…

**To be continued…**


End file.
